Ski Village
The Ski Village is an area in which the Everyday Phoning Facility (together with the EPF Command Room), Ski Lodge, and Tour Booth are all located. The path to the top leads to the Ski Hill, the southwest path leads to the Beach and the southeast path leads to the Dock. The Sport Shop was formerly located here. History Very few events are based here, only the Avalanche was for a while. However, on November 27, 2009 the Great Snow Maze took place, and was the first event based in the Ski Village in over a year. On May 18, 2010, the Popcorn Explosion relating to Mission 11 covered the Ski Village, Sports Shop, and PSA Headquarters in popcorn. The Sport Shop was replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility. On August 13, 2010, the Mountain Expedition took place here. And on August 25, 2011, the Great Snow Race, together with Operation: Hibernation took place here. On November 15, 2012, Herbert P. Bear started Operation: Blackout which involved him blowing up the Everyday Phoning Facility and the EPF Command Room. Trivia *The Tour Booth was moved from the Plaza to the Ski Village after the Forest was opened. *After the Popcorn Explosion, the Ski Village looked just the same, except for the Everyday Phoning Facility in the Sports Shop's place. *When the Ski Village was open during Beta Testing there were no rooms accessible from here except for the Dock. The Ski Hill, Sport Shop, and Ski Lodge were not yet opened, and the Beach didn't exist at that time. *In the new design of the room, the Ski Lift is still operated by the Pirate Belt you used to repair it in PSA Mission 4. Pins *Hockey Stick Pin *Gem Pin *Treasure Chest Pin *Brown Puffle Pin Parties 2006 *During the 2006 St. Patrick's Day Party, there were St. Patrick's Day hats here. 2007 *During the 2007 and 2008 Waddle On Water Party, there was a big water slide leading to the Ski Hill. *At the Pirate Party 2007, there was gold around the place, and the Ski Lodge looked like a boat. 2008 *During the 2008 Submarine Party the Ski Lodge was blue and there was a sub shop (submarine shaped Subway parody.) *During the 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party, this was the parade start. *During the 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party, there was also Gigantic St. Patrick's Day hats here. *During The 2008 April Fool's Day Party, There was some Red Propeller Caps here. *During the Medieval Party, the Ski Village was decorated like a town center. *During the Music Jam, there was an "Orca Straw" stage here. (pun on 'orchestra') *During the Penguin Games, this was the starting line for the marathon. *During the Christmas Party 2008, there was a giant snowman, and Santa Beards were being given out. 2009 *During the April Fools' Day Party 2009, the buildings were boxes. *Was one of the rooms for the Festival of Snow 2009, Once again, it had the "Orca Straw" at the village for the Music Jam '09. *A giant Rockhopper board was standing on the left hand side during the Fall Fair 2009. *At the Halloween Party 2009, a costume show was held here. *It was the main party site for the Winter Party 2009. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the Ski Village had free Santa Hats, and the letters TOURS on the tour booth was painted red. 2010 *During the Puffle Party 2010,There was an entrance to the Puffle Show and the tour booth was gone. This made it impossible for new penguins to be a tour guide. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010 the Ski Lodge was shaped like Rockhopper's ship. *During the Music Jam 2010 there was the Shirts Rock Catalog stand and an entrance to Casa Fiesta. *During the Mountain Expedition, it was the main party site and there was an entrance to Supply Camp. *During the Halloween Party 2010, it had the costume show and the Everyday Phoning Facility has the tires and sled from the Sports Shop. 2012 *During the Underwater Expedition 2012, there were special glass covers in front of the buildings and the area was tilted and was nearly submerged in water. *During the Puffle Party 2012, there was the Puffle Show and the Ski Lodge exterior seemed different from past Puffle Parties. *During the Medieval Party 2012 the Cursed Stones were here as well as the entrance to Ye Knight's Quest: Scorn's Revenge was located here. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, there were no decorations but there was an announcement of the party and about the secret Super Hero HQ and the Super Villain HQ. *During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, the sky was dark and looked similar to the Sunset Background, the Casa Fiesta has returned and there was no music on. *During The Fair 2012, the fair was the same as last years The Fair 2011, you could earn a background there which was the same as last year also. *During the Halloween Party 2012, the Costume Show Stage has returned, there were some Autumn Leaves laying around and there was an announcement of the party from Gary the Gadget Guy about the search of Gariwald VIII, there was also another storm during the party. *During the Operation: Blackout the Everyday Phoning Facility was on fire a fire truck was there a water hydrant with a pipe where Penguins throw Snowballs into a enterance to the Underground Resistance and the access to Herbert's Fortress was located here. *During late Operation: Blackout the Ski Lodge roof was covered in snow and the access to the Ski Hill was covered in snow. *After Operation: Blackout had ended, the Everyday Phoning Facility was still destroyed, but it wasn't on fire anymore. 2013 *After the Hollywood Party the Ski Village was set up for the EPF Re-build. Gallery Graphical Designs File:Cp-skihill.jpg|The Ski Village in 2005. File:New_Ski_Village.png|The old Ski Village with the Everyday Phoning Facility. HolidayParty2012ConstructionSkiVillage.png|The current Ski Village design. Rooms 123kitten1Ski_lodge.png|Ski Lodge (No Background) 2006 Halloween Village.png|During the Halloween Party 2006 File:ChristmasParty2006Ski Village.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 2007 File:Pirate_ski_village.PNG|During the Pirate Party 2007 File:Club-penguin-45.png|During the Summer Kickoff Party 2007 File:Skivillage-camp.jpg|During the Camp Penguin Ski Village during the Halloween Party 2007.png|During the Halloween Party 2007 File:Christmas2007village.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007 2008 File:Ski_Village.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 File:Medieval_Ski_Village.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008 File:Summer_Water_Ski_Village.PNG|During the Water Party 2008 File:Music_Jam_Ski_Village.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:Pgskivill.png|During the Penguin Games Fallfairski.png|During the Fall Fair 2008 File:Halloween_2008_Ski_Village.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 Christmas08SkiVillage.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 File:Mexican_party_2009_Ski_village.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 Ski_Village.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 File:Svillage_snow3.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2009 and Snow Sculpture Showcase 2009 Ski Village during Construction of Music Jam 2009.png|During the Construction of Music Jam 2009 Ski Village during Music Jam 2009.png|During Music Jam 2009 Fof12.png|During the Festival of Flight Ski Village during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|During Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Skivillage09.png|During the Halloween Party 2009 SM-vill.png|During the Winter Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Ski Village.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 Puffle_Party_Tour.png|During the Puffle Party 2010 File:Village_aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010 Ski Village during the Construction of the Medieval Party 2010.png|During the Construction of the Medieval Party 2010 Ski Village during the Medieval Party 2010.png|During the Medieval Party 2010 Image:Ski Village.PNG|During the Popcorn Explosion File:PESkiVillage.png|During the Popcorn Explosion and construction of the Everyday Phoning Facility |Ski Village during Island Adventure Party 2011.pngDuring the Island Adventure Party 2010 MusicJam2010Ski Village.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 Ski Village during the Construction of the Mountain Expedition 2010.png|During the Construction of the Mountain Expedition File:SkivillageEM2010.png|During the Mountain Expedition File:TheFair2010Ski_Village.PNG|During The Fair 2010 Ski Village 3d.png|3D rendered version from Club Penguin: Game Day! Ski Village during the Halloween Party 2010.png|During the Halloween Party 2010 Ski Village during the Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|During the Great Storm of 2010 Before Rain Ski Village during the Great Storm of 2010 During rain.png|During the Great Storm of 2010 During Rain Ski Village during the Holiday Party 2010.png|During the Holiday Party 2010 2011 ski-village-puffle-party-2010.jpg|During the Puffle Party 2011 Ski Village during the April Fools Day Party 2011.png|During the April Fools Party 2011 Ski Village during the Construction of the Medieval Party 2011.png|During the Construction of the Medieval Party 2011 Ski Village during the Medieval Party 2011.png|During the Medieval Party 2011 Ski Village during the Battle of Doom 2011.png|During the Battle of Doom (event) Ski Village during the Music Jam 2011.png|During the Music Jam 2011 Ski Village during Island Adventure Party 2011.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2011 Ski Village during the Construction of the Great Snow Race 2011.png|During the Construction of the Great Snow Race ski village.PNG|During the Great Snow Race Ski Village during The Fair 2011.png|During The Fair 2011 Ski Village during the Halloween Party 2011.png|During the Halloween Party 2011 FireShot Screen Capture #008 - 'Club Penguin' - play_clubpenguin_com_index_small_screen_php_lang=en&p=1#_login ski village.png|Ski Village during the Holiday Party 2011 2012 Ski hill underwater sunk.JPG|Ski Village during Underwater Expedition. Screenshot 528.png|Ski Village during the Puffle Party 2012 Screenshot_1288.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Ski Village during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover Party 2012.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Ski Village during the Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam TheFair2012.png|During The Fair 2012 Ski Village HP 2012.PNG|The Ski Village during the Halloween Party 2012. Ski village ob 12.png|The Ski Village during Operation: Blackout. HolidayParty2012ConstructionSkiVillage.png|The new design of the Ski Village. Holiday Party 2012 Ski Village fixed.PNG|The Ski Village during the Holiday Party 2012. 2013 -.png|The Ski Village during the Hollywood Party 1a4kmIO.png|The Ski Village during The EPF Rebuild Ski Village Puffle Party 2013.PNG|The Ski Village during the Puffle Party 2013. Operation Hot Sauce Ski Village.png|The Ski Village during Operation: Hot Sauce Others Blackout_1.png|The Ski Village in one of the animated shorts. File:Ski_Village_Town.png|The Ski Village from the Town. CJ Snow Ski Village.png|A sneak peek of the Ski Village during the Celebration of Snow in May 2013. See also *Beach *Dock *Everyday Phoning Facility *Ski Hill *Ski Lodge *Sport Shop Names in Other Languages SWFs *Ski Village *Ski Village during construction (March 2013) *Old Ski Village Category:Places Category:Ski Village Category:Everyday Phoning Facility Category:Ski Lodge Category:Tour Guides Category:Rooms Category:2005 Category:Operation: Blackout Category:Renovated Rooms